


===> Be Tavros

by Duckyqueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Tavros, Gen, M/M, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyqueen/pseuds/Duckyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh you remember now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	===> Be Tavros

**Author's Note:**

> Tavros takes a wondrous leap off the deep end.

====> Be Tavros  
You can't remember how it happened. No. That's a lie. You do. It was your first attempt at walking down stairs, after Equius fitted you with new legs. You found yourself tumbling down the icy metal steps. You smacked your head something dreadful and when you came to, minutes maybe hours later, you remembered. Oh, you remember now.  
Standing on the edge of that cliff, dressed in your fly boy outfit. And Vriska. Vriska sneering at you, raising her fingers to her temples.  
“Fly Pupa, fly,” Her laughter. Her wicked, wicked grin. Pain.  
And then her pushing, once again into your mind. Making you reach out to Terezi's lusus. Your words- her words- becoming the lusus' and then-  
The darkness of the hallway surges around you. You feel ill. From the revelation or the probable concussion, you are unsure. But the darkness looms around you. It swallows you, is sucked in with each inhale you take. It swarms through your brain. It seeps into your bones.   
You're suddenly on your back. You sit up. Whatever you were feeling before? It's gone. Inside you is a cool, hard rage. As icy and metallic as the floor you find yourself lying on. You wipe the stray tears from your cheeks and with some difficulty, stand up. You take the stairs back up slowly, grub steps. Find your way back into the computer room. You're seeing red as your gaze sweeps over your peers- for they are not your friend, you realize with a sudden jolt. Vriska isn't there. Still dead on her quest bed, probably. And anyway, if she had been here, you aren't sure if you would have been able to contain yourself anyway.   
You've never hated someone so much. But this isn't a stab at kismesistude. This isn't a hated that can be bridled into something so civilized. You want to make her scream. You want her to suffer. You bite your lip and smile, tasting blood.  
In the mean time, you wander over to Gamzee. You instantly feel soothed by his presence and you recall a conversation you had with him from... some time ago. It feels so long, now, with everything that's happened. He smiles lazily at you. Then he sees the gash on your forehead, the dried brown blood.  
“What happened bro!” His glassy eyes suddenly lit up with worry. You let out a small sob, the pain finally catching up with you. He ghosts cool fingers along the gash.  
“I, uh, uh, fell down some stairs,” you say as he gently pushes you into the pile of horns.  
====> Sometime in the future  
You are there when Eridan kills Feferi and Kanaya. When the matriorb gets shattered to bits. You choke back a sob. Its not the girls' deaths. It's not Sollux- unconscious or dead, you aren't sure- slumped against the wall. It's not Karkat's noisy sobs- those are actually starting to bother you. It the shattered remains of the spiked orb. Eridan is already gone when you slump noisily to your knees and cradle some of the fragments in your hands. Everything is... Everything is... the shadows loom. The darkness throbs in your chest.  
Where is Gamzee?  
====> Again, sometime later  
You're following a trail of pixie dust. It's faint, but it smells. You can follow it with your nose. And then you see her. Godtier hood and blue wings a bright beacon in the dim hallway. You search your specibus for your lance. You find it, pull it out. It feels good in your hand. You let out a whistle, alerting the girl. She turns around. Grins that ugly, fucking, nasty smile at you. The same one from that night. “Oh hey Pupa,” her voice makes your skin crawl. The grip on your lance leaves you with white knuckles. You offer a shy grin. Your blood valve is hammering in your chest.   
“Uh, h-hey Vriska,” acid is burning the back of your throat. All around you, the darkness thrums, sings to you.   
“And what are you going to do with that lance, huh Pu-pah,” she drawls out the cruel little nickname. “This isn't the time for killing you know. You missed your chance.” You don't lower the lance and you step towards her.  
“I, uh, remember.” She smirks, thinking you are talking about your fuck up with her quest bed. You're not. Not at fucking all. “I, uh, remember that night.” You're still far enough away to gain good momentum to charge her. You stop. “I, uh, think you know what I'm, uh, talking about? Am I, uh, correct in, uh, thinking that?” Vriska isn't smiling anymore. “You need, me to, uh, jog your memory?” Vriska is silent, her face cold. But you can see the fear in her eyes. The anxiety. “ 'Fly Pupa, fly'.” You says, not stammering once. You raise your lance. Vriska narrows her eyes.  
“Are you fucking nuts Pupa? Retarded?”Her grin is back. “How can you ever hope to beat me? I'm God Tier now.” You don't answer. You're not retarded. You aren't crazy. Nothing has ever been clearer. You charge.  
As you expected, your lance vanishes and reappears in Vriska's hands. But you were expecting this. She charges at you and you skid to a halt. You've been training with lances long enough to know that a bitch like Vriska- who's never handled one in her life- will have a hard time stopping. Or turning. She's going for a head on attack. You ready yourself and when she gets close enough, you wrench the lance from her grip. She tumbles in the air, surprised and slightly confused. You use this chance an head butt her in the stomach. She falls to the ground, spluttering. You store the long lance in your specibus. You have a number of dagger lances stored and you pull them out, letting them clank to the floor around you and the girl. She's curled on her side, coughing. You drop to the ground next to her and flip her over, roughly. You let her catch her breath. She smirks weakly at you. “Nice one, kismesis, you finally have the spine to make this work.” You smile thinly back at her and sit on her chest. Vriska gasps and her breath leaves her yet again.   
“Not even, uh, close Serket.” You feel around for a dagger lance and raise it above your head. The darkness sings in your chest, the crescendo is soon upon you, you think. “They've been telling me-” And you don't really specify who They are. “-That the only way a God Tier level player can die is if their death is Heroic or Just.” Your stammer is gone. The fear in Vriska's eyes is sending this feeling through you. You bring the dagger down, Vriska shuts her eyes tightly. She howls as the Lance pierces one of her wings. You know a little something about fairy wings. How much it hurts to have them ripped or hurt in any way. And it's truly a shame to ruin such a beautiful pair of wings. But the bitch never deserved to fly. She howls and her claws scrabble at your metal legs, until her finger tips are torn and her blood leave streaks down the gleaming metal.   
You can feel it nearing, the crescendo. It's loud too loud. So loud it's starting to hurt you. But you need to make this last. You need this. Bluish tears are rolling down Vriska's cheeks. You raise the dagger and bring it down again onto the other wing and she screams, wails, thrashes, tries to buck you off. You can feel her control thrumming at the edges of your mind, but the pain is too great for her to concentrate. You stab her, again and again. “You are no hero,” You lick the blood from your lips. It's not the best tasting thing, it's bitter, like under ripe berries. “But there is no doubt in my mind that this is just. And even if it isn't even if you do come back, think how much fun it will be to play together like this again.” Vriska is silent, tears rolling down her cheeks, her hair matted with blood. “Me, Terezi, all those poor other trolls... All you do is hurt people. All you do is make people suffer.” She splutters weakly. She manages to rake her hands down your neck, weak, but still hard enough to draw blood. You barely feel it over the rush of the music. It's here. It's here. Your head feels as if its about to burst. “Tell me,” You lean down, looking her in the eyes. She's frightened now. Really, truly frightened. “Are you hurting now? Are you suffering?” You lean back, not waiting for her to answer. You raise the dagger above your head and bring it down as hard as you can. Let it arc straight into her chest. Blue splatters you. The music has peaked and silenced. The lack of noise startles you. You gather up your daggers. You're shaking. You don't spare Vriska a second glance and you begin to walk down the long passageway.  
===> Tavros: Find Gamzee  
You find him, dripping in blood, standing next to the bodies of Equius and Nepeta. His clubs are dripping with the girl's olive green blood. He turns at the sound of your footsteps and grins. His eyes are clear now, his make up smudged, ghoulish. Three purple scratches mar his face. “what's mother fucking up, MY SHIT BLOODED BROTHER?” His voice sounds raspy, from screaming. He's never looked more beautiful, you decide. And if he decides to kill you... so be it. Rather Gamzee than Vriska. You ignore his jab about the blood and smile at him. Her blood has begun to dry and some flakes fall off as you grin and float to the floor. His eyes rake your face. “have you been participating in making miracles MY BROTHER?” His grin is even wider now. You nod. He advances towards you and you stiffen slightly, expecting an attack. But he drops his clubs and takes you into his arms. “I AM SO MOTHERFUCKING PROUD OF YOU,” He pulls back to look at your face, to look at the color of the blood. His smile nearly splits his face into. “see you got motherfucking serket.” You nod. He kisses you.   
“WAS GOING TO USE YOUR BLOOD TO MAKE THE MIRACULOUS PICTURES,” he says after he pulls away. “but seeing you like this... I NEED YOU TO BE MY MOTHERFUCKING GREATEST MIRACLE.”   
“Yes,” it's such a nice word to say and it makes you so happy. You're distracted by a weak cough and you turn. Nepeta's still alive. Barely. Her face is battered beyond recognition and you pull away from Gamzee and kneel next to the girl. Her hat has fallen somewhere and you stroke her hair. She whimpers and grabs blindly for you. “Such a good girl,” you're sad to see her like this. But of course, it isn't fair to leave her like this, and there are miracles to be made. There's an arrow laying near you and you take it in your hand. Cradling Nepeta, you raise it over your head. “Such a nice, good girl,” you bring the arrow down. You smear your hand in whirligig of blue and green and purple blood on the floor and smear a smile over your mouth with it. Gamzee looks deliriously happy. And the two of you paint as much as you can on the walls before you go to find Vriska's body.  
====> Sometime in the near future  
You take his hand and begin to walk down the long passageway. Kanaya's light doesn't cast very far, but it doesn't really matter.  
Where you two are going on this asteroid, you aren't very sure.


End file.
